


Corps a Corps

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Swordplay, Teasing, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are meant to be passed along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corps a Corps

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)'s Karl birthday week challenge. Though I suppose it is now the belated birthday challenge for me. Kink added because my sister asked me to. And beta-ed by my Wicked Sis [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.
> 
> The title comes from a glossary of fencing terms. "Corps a Corps. Applied to a clinch in swordplay, literally meaning "body-to-body." Describes the moment where distance is closed and there is body contact and/or the blades are locked together so that the weapons are immobilized."

Miranda dodged a blow from one of the stuntmen, then drove her sword into another's gut. Pulling back, she parried, slashed a throat. She made swordplay look like dancing. Karl leaned back against a tree, watching her practice moves for the Battle of the Pelennor Fields sequence. Miranda spun, her hair a blur of gold as she hacked at another attacker. She was beyond beautiful.

When Dave finished with his stunt team, he joined Karl in the shade. He dropped his practice blade on the ground, grabbed a bottle of water from one of the coolers, and poured half of it over his head. Taking off his soggy t-shirt, he used it to wipe his face and neck and chest.

Karl forced his eyes back to Miranda when he realized his eyes were following Dave's shirt as it moved from throat to chest to abdomen. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Who?" Karl cuffed Dave on the back of the head. "Your wife, Captain of Gondor." He gestured at Miranda gleefully dispatching stuntmen.

Dave made a noncommittal grunt.

"Suppose it's wrong to be having wicked thoughts about your sister?"

"Yes." Dave tipped back what was left of his water. The muscles in his throat contracted rhythmically as he swallowed.

"You know, I think she fancies you."

Dave started to choke and had to spit water or inhale it. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand. "What makes you think that?"

"You spend a lot of time together." Karl shrugged. "Seem rather...chummy."

"So do we. Does that mean you fancy me too?"

Before Karl could think of an answer, Dave threw his shirt over his shoulder, muttered something about a shower, and stalked away. As Karl's eyes traced the muscles in Dave's back, lingered over the curve of his ass, he supposed he might fancy Dave.

###

"So...." Miranda punched Karl in the arm as she settled back against the tree at his side. He clenched his hand into a fist to keep from rubbing the spot. She hit hard. Little but fierce, that was Miranda. "What were you and Dave talking about?"

"You."

She laughed with her whole body, head thrown back, body shaking with mirth. "No, really..."

"Really."

Her smile faded, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh."

"You know, you and Dave..."

Miranda held up her hand. "Stop. There is no me and Dave. Not like that." She shook her head. "I'm not his type."

"Who is?"

"Well, he's looking for someone taller for one thing." She grinned. "Someone darker."

Karl frowned. "But I hear Liv's got a man back home."

"I never said it was Liv."

"Oh."

_Oh._ She couldn't mean.... He fidgeted, and her grin turned wicked. She nodded.

"We're having a Karl's too thick to see what's right in front of him moment, aren't we?"

"Of course." She straightened, squared her shoulders. "Galadriel, my ass. I'm the keeper of all the secrets of Middle Earth. You'd best remember that, brother mine." Nodding to the stuntmen who were reassembling after their break, she picked up her sword and trotted back toward the practice field, but then she stopped a few feet away and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Besides, Dave told me he fancies you."

###

Tuesdays were generally fish and chips nights with Miranda and Dave, but when the hobbits asked Karl to go out for burgers with them, he accepted. He realized his mistake only when he was trapped in a booth filled with hobbit humor and hobbit gossip. Like the hobbits, he, Miranda, and Dave had formed their own little fellowship. He belonged with them, not here alone in a crowd.

When the hobbits went to lay claim to a vacant pool table, he made his escape.

Ten minutes later, Karl was knocking on Dave's door. Despite the lights, there was no answer, so he knocked harder. Nothing. Dave was probably with Miranda on their weekly date. He was turning to leave when the door opened.

"Karl?"

Dave looked rumpled. From the wild spikes of hair, it seemed more likely he was napping than reading the copy of _Return of the King_ he had clutched in his right hand.

"You busy?"

"No." Dave cleared his throat, stood a little taller. Suddenly, he looked very much awake. "No, just reading. You...uh...want to come in?"

When Karl nodded, Dave stepped aside, though not far enough that Karl could pass through the door without rubbing against him.

"Have a seat." Dave gestured at the sofa, while he headed into the kitchen. The pillows on the sofa were in disarray, as were the sketches of the Pelennor blocking on the table. Karl skimmed the drawings of Dave's parries and dodges and thrusts.

Dave came back with two glasses of raspberry iced tea. He handed Karl one. "Cheers." _Feint._

Karl clinked their glasses together then took a long swallow of tea. _Dodge._

Dave gestured over the table. "I was just going over some blocking. You know I can't wait to see this sequence when it's finished, but filming is going to be one son of a bitch." _Parry._

"It is going to be spectacular. No doubt about it." Karl took a sip of tea and continued on in the same conversational tone. "Don't suppose you'd mind getting naked for me?" _Thrust._

Dave tensed. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd get naked for me. Unless you have a problem with that?"

"Umm..."

While Dave considered his answer, Karl decided to take a lesson from Viggo and lead by example. He stood and pulled his shirt out of his jeans. Dave watched his fingers as he undid button after button from bottom to top. He sighed when Karl pushed the fabric off his shoulders and shook his arms free of the sleeves.

Karl touched his chest, let his fingers pinch his nipples, before his hands slid down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. His fingertips dipped just out of sight beneath the blue cloth. As his thumb circled the button of his jeans, Dave licked his lips.

His hands closed over Karl's wrists. "I'll do it."

Karl let his hands fall to his sides as Dave unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them and his boxers down in a single efficient motion. Dave's arms curled around Karl's waist to pull him closer. Dave's face was so close to his cock that Karl could feel each exhalation ghost across his skin. His fingers burrowed into Dave's hair, just stroking, not clenching. Not yet.

"Ever heard of something called patience?"

_Patience?_ Karl felt the vibrations from Dave's laughter skitter from his cock all the way up his spine. "Yeah. Patience. Terribly overrated."

"Hmmm." Dave rubbed his cheek against Karl's erection, the bristles of his beard scratching deliciously against the tender flesh. "Can't say that I agree." A long lick up his cock from base to tip had Karl pressing himself against Dave's mouth.

"Pushy bastard, aren't you?"

"You would be too if some wanker had his face in your crotch and wasn't--" Slick heat closed around his cock as Dave drew him deep into his mouth. "Fuck!"

Dave's muffled chuckle made Karl moan. As Dave pulled back, he sucked hard, his tongue stroking along the shaft of Karl's cock. His tongue circled the head, skimmed across the slit, before he took Karl deep again. God damn! There ought to be an unwritten rule between friends that if one of you was able to give world-class blowjobs, you'd be obligated to tell the other.

Unable to look away, Karl watched his cock disappearing into Dave's mouth again and again. Dave's face was flushed, sweaty. His lips were dark and swollen. Karl touched Dave's cheek, caressed it as his thumb traced the lips that were stretched around him. Dave shuddered and moaned.

The vibrations had Karl pressing forward, demanding more. His hand fisted in Dave's hair, and he fought the urge to just slam into Dave's mouth. Dave closed his eyes, tilted his head back just a little as his hands came to rest on Karl's buttocks, urging him forward. He didn't need much encouragement.

As he thrust into Dave's mouth, Dave's hands roamed over his ass, fingers slipping into his cleft and pressing against him. A slick finger traced Karl's hole, pressing to tease rather than breach him. A bottle of lube peeped out from under the sofa, which proved that you really could find out a lot about a person based on what they hid under their furniture.

"Please...."

Dave pushed harder, slid his finger inside. Karl moaned as Dave's finger moved inside him, but it was not enough. Not deep enough. Not thick enough. Not hard enough. "More," he gasped. "Damn you, give me more."

Another finger joined the first, twisting, thrusting. Karl spread his legs wider, and Dave pressed deeper, searching, searching--Karl raised up on his toes screaming--finding what he needed. He came suddenly, violently, causing Dave to choke before swallowing. When Dave pulled back, come leaked from the corners of his mouth, tricked down his chin and throat.

Karl fell to his knees, grabbed Dave's shoulders, thumbs stroking along his collarbones. As he licked Dave's skin clean, Dave sighed; his eyes closed, and he tilted his head back. Working his way toward Dave's mouth, Karl realized they hadn't kissed. Dave's eyes opened as their lips brushed; his arms came around Karl's neck as their tongues met, glided over each other, explored unfamiliar mouths.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Karl said when they finally parted.

"I know." Dave grinned and pushed him flat on the floor. "Don't go anywhere."

Go? Not likely. Not while the memory of Dave's mouth still simmered in his blood. Karl snagged a pillow from the sofa and slid it under his head.

Dave stood long enough to pull his shirt over his head and shed his jeans. As he stroked his erection, his gaze traveled up Karl's body from feet to head. "I want to fuck you, Karl."

Blood rushed straight to Karl's cock at the words, and he let his legs fall open in invitation. "Then fuck me."

Dave didn't need to be told twice. He knelt between Karl's thighs, licked Karl's cock, nuzzled his balls. Karl's hips began shifting restlessly by the time Dave slipped a pillow beneath him, raising him as Dave's mouth traveled lower, tracing a wet line to Karl's hole. Karl's back arched, and he bit off a cry as Dave's tongue circled the pucker lazily before pressing inside. Dave teased him with slow thrusts and quick jabs, fucked him with his tongue until Karl was writhing, his breath coming in gasping sobs. His body shuddered, caught between trying to get free from Dave and trying to get more of him. Dave didn't allow either as he held Karl's hips steady, anchored him for the licks and swirls and thrusts.

"Please...just fuck me, Dave. Fuckmefuckmefuckme."

Dave moved quickly. In what seemed like a single fluid arc, he moved forward, pressed against Karl, slammed inside as he grabbed Karl's wrists and pinned his arms to the floor.

"JesusfuckingChrist!"

Karl's body arched off the floor. Only Dave's weight kept him pinned down. Only Dave's grip on his arms kept him from pushing Dave off.

Dave didn't move, just held steady buried deep in Karl. "Tight. You're so tight." He punctuated each word with little licks and nips along Karl's jaw. "So good. So fucking good, Karl."

Karl shivered at the raw lust in Dave's voice.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Dave moved slowly in short, shallow, perfectly aimed thrusts that were every bit as devastating as a good hard pounding. "How many nights I've brought myself off thinking about doing this to you? How badly I've wanted to fuck you senseless?" His strokes became longer, as Karl relaxed around him. "To make you scream?"

"Maybe," Karl said, locking his legs around Dave's waist and beginning to move back into each thrust, "you should have said something earlier."

"Maybe." Dave agreed as he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in.

Karl screamed, and Dave began driving into him harder, faster. He planted his hands above Karl's shoulders, used the extra leverage to try to push deeper. Just the look on his face as he began losing control was enough to send Karl over the edge. Several thrusts later, Dave came in him deep enough that he was sure he should be able to taste it.

Dave pulled free of him, collapsed on the floor at his side. For a long time only the sound of their breathing filled the apartment.

"Dave?"

"Mmmm..."

Karl hooked a leg over Dave's hip. "What would you have done if Miranda hadn't said anything to me?"

"I knew she'd tell you." Dave draped an arm over Karl's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't figure it would take her two weeks to get around to it."

"You should have told Orlando. He's a bloody instant messaging service."

"I didn't want the entire fucking cast and crew to know."

"Good point." He licked Dave's neck and made him shudder. "I suppose we'll have to take Mir out to dinner or something to thank her properly."

Dave tensed. "She, uh.... She wants to watch."

"What?"

"She wants to watch us. Together." Dave shifted just enough for Karl to know that the tension wasn't from embarrassment.

Miranda wanted to watch.... Fuck. Karl groaned as his own cock twitched at the thought. He wondered if there were any cases of spontaneous human combustion that occurred during sex. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." Dave shook his head, but he was grinning. "Not up to just me."

Karl chuckled. "Then I think _we_ should invite her over here for dinner one night. Are you free in about two weeks?"


End file.
